An automobile accident is a dynamic event, one in which information leading up to the event may be as important as the resulting accident. Further, as time progresses after the accident, it may be difficult for victims and witnesses of accidents to accurately recount the events leading up to, during, and subsequent to an automobile accident. Additionally, maintaining evidence at the accident may be difficult. For example, in order to let traffic flow again, police may need to perform an expedited investigation and require the removal of potential accident scene evidence to a location that does not impede the flow of traffic.
The end result may be that the integrity of the facts known and evidence collected involving an accident may degrade over time. This situation can be especially problematic for insurance providers and their customers. For example, in the event of an automobile accident, persons involved in the accident may wish to file a claim with their insurance providers. It could be beneficial to both the insurance providers and their customers if there were a way to reliably capture relevant information at the scene of the accident and communicate this information to the claims processor for use in processing the insurance claim.